bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 53: The games begin
My previous realization had overwhelmed me. Looking around, it seemed that only Sheath, Pandora and Death knew what was going on. I turned to see Bokurai attacking the innocent gem. "Take this! And That! And some of this! I hope you feel this Nike!" She screamed, barely nudging the gem from it's fixated place in the air. My chest tingled. I grabbed Bokurai's hand, ending her thoughtless assault. I could feel the power friom this gem. I reached forward, and pressed my finger to it. It was like magnetism. I could feel the pull. It was pulling me closer. I could feel a surge of power with every swish my fingers made across it's surface. Without warning, the veins on the wall began to glow. A bright purple color. Without thinking, I grabbed the gem. I now understood what they were for. They stored the energy that was in this gem. Protecting it from thieves. My previous thoughts were wrong. It was taking the energy, it was storing it. The power began rushing into the gem, flooding into it. When there was no more to flow into it, it burst. It was like glistening earth-bound stars. I could see the particles of dust that was now the gem, swirling around my arm. It was like looking through a telescope in Stalaria. Sheath's telescopes were extravagant. You could see passed Earth from where we were. The dust finished its rotation and reformed as the gem. I put it back into it's spot in the air. As I did, the ground began to shake. And what sounded like an explosion sounded. "Since when do Temples have basements?" Gaia and Volcan said together. Leave it to the earth movers to solve the explosion. All that was heard now was menacing laughter from the basement. "They don't. Something just formed it. Probably with explosives." Ignis added, seeming sure about his statement. "Let the games... begin." I heard Nike say. I wasn't sure though. Was it in my head? Or was he down there? "So... the games are in the basement of this Temple?" Frost questioned. "Seems that way. Let's move!" I said, making my way around, using the glow of the veins to my advantage. I found a staircase. It was pretty well formed to have been the product of explosives. I stopped. Something was telling me that below here, would be the end of someone. Someone I cared about. Me. I was almost sure that either one of us would be gone. The feeling wouldn't leave me. It crippled my movement. I tried, I really did. But my feet wouldn't move forward. "No time to waste." Allagar said calmly, beginning his decent into the unknown that lay before us. We all followed. Even me. It didn't take long to reach the bottom. The hallway we were now in was coated in a shiny slick oil-like substance. The wall, gem encrusted. It's surface becoming evident with the glow of Allagar's skin. "Torches?" I heard someone whisper. Maybe Nova? A fireball was flung from behind me, hitting the wall just beside where I was standing. A torch lit up. How did I not notice it there? It didn't take long for other torches to light. But how did they light? They lit around a dark area. One that couldn't be seen even with the torches light. "How did all of the torches light?" Senterra asked. I was glad I wasn't the only one questioning this. I could see Frost's breath as she shuffled forward to examine the wall, obviously uncomfortable with the sudden heat. "Simple. Along the walls there are faint traces, not enough to explode, of gasoline. It seems as if it was originally meant to be a trap. Judging from the remainder of it, anyway. The wall is stained with it, so I'm assuming that it was once coated with it," She pointed behind the flame of the torch, revealing a hole filled with fire. "There is a channel in these walls. Filled with gasoline to light the torches." Everyone was shocked. We knew Frost was smart, but even Sheath was stumped with this. "I don't believe it was a trap," Aqua began. "What if it was to show the the way forward? "Not many things can reduce gasoline to this faint of a trace." Frost replied. "True. But why doesn't it completely light the area?" Stellarah, I was sure it was her, pointed out. Motioning towards the dark area in front of us. "I would guess it would be to-" "Keep the element of surprise." Salahar interrupted me. Not at all what I was going to say, but I nodded anyway. Made me seem smarter. In the darkness, I could hear someone laughing. That same menacing laugh from before. "This is the temple of stealth," The voice began. "We've been ordered to kill the ones by the names of Shade and Salahar." They laughed again. Walking forward to reveal that they looked exactly like Sheath and Death. This was definitely a trick. Those were definitely clones of my two siblings. "Is that... me?" Sheath asked, obviously not pleased with what was going on. "Will Salahar and Shade please step forward? Your game begins now." Category:Blog posts